Quand Hermione change
by Selene-Helix-Crystal
Summary: Hermione revient à Poudlard, le 1. Septembre, pour suivre comme ses 5 premières années des cours de sorcellerie. Elle a beaucoup changé suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture le 4 Juillet. Personne ne la reconnaît. Elle est deven
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout est à J. K Rowling. Je n'ai toujours par reçu la lettre sur laquelle il y devrait y avoir marqué : Chère Miss Sélène-Hélix-Crystal Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que vous était l'heureuse propriétaire de mes droits d'auteurs sur Harry Potter et ses amis. (Même Sirius, Séverus et Draco ! ! !) Je vous pris d'agrée ,miss, mes sincères salutations Mrs Rowling. Pourquoi je les ai pas . ? ? ? ?  
  
Résumé : Hermione revient à Poudlard, le 1. Septembre, pour suivre comme ses 5 premières années des cours de sorcellerie. Elle a beaucoup changé suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture le 4 Juillet. Personne ne la reconnaît. Elle est devenue froide et distante. Elle ne rit plus. La seule chose qui semble l'égayer c'est une attention que lui porte un de ses professeurs.  
  
Je sais que le résumé est nulle mais j'espère que l' histoire sera à votre goût. C'est ma première fic sur ce site alors soyez indulgents et pardonnez moi si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.  
  
Bonne Lecture Sélène-Hélix-Crystal.  
  
Chapitre I :  
  
Draco arriva comme toujours sur le quai numéro 9 ¾ suivit de son père qui avait une apparence froide. Ce dernier se tourna vers son fils et lui dit : Draco ? Qui est cette jolie jeune fille assise sur le banc là-bas ? Je ne le sais pas père. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Va te renseigner. Bien père. Draco partit donc à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Salut ma belle, c'est quoi ton nom. Dit-il sur un ton charmeur. Dégage Malfoy ! Je suis tellement populaire que même un inconnue connaît mon nom. La jeune fille leva la tête et lui dit d'un ton froid : Alors Malfoy on ne reconnaît plus sa sang-de-bourbe préférée ? Granger ? Bien jouer Malfoy . Le jeune homme repartit vers son père et lui dit d'une voix qui laissait entendre le dégoût et la surprise : C'est Granger , père. Hermione Granger. La sang-de-bourbe et l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard. Une sang-de-bourbe ? Oui père . Draco, je te laisse ici et ne fait pas perdre de point à Serpentard ou sinon ... Bien père. Draco repartit donc en direction de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le train. Il pu mieux la détailler.  
  
Elle portait un pantalon baggy noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches avec pour haut un top noir qui laissait apparaître son nombril. Son maquillage était sombre, elle portait autour du cou un collier ras du cou à clou, un bracelet avec une tête de mort, plusieurs bracelets à clous, un percing dans le nez et sur l'arcade et plusieurs aux oreilles, ... Il la trouvait belle. Draco réveille toi, c'est elle, Hermione ta pire ennemie ! ! Une sang-de- bourbe ! ! ! Il prit donc un compartiment juste à côté du sien. Il décida d'aller voir le balafré et la belette. Il passa devant la compartiment de Hermione et vit qu'elle était seule, le nez dans un livre qui semblait traité sur la magie noire. Il continua son ascension du train et arriva devant le compartiment de ses deux meilleurs ennemis. Il entra mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Harry l'attrapa par le col et lui dit d'une voix menaçante : Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'Hermione ? Parle ! ! Mais j'ai rien fait. Réussi à articuler Draco. Non, c'est vrai il n'a rien fait de moi. Dit une voix alors que quelqu'un entrait dans le compartiment. Une jeune fille apparu. Draco reconnut Hermione mais pas Harry et Ron. Elle leva la tête qu'elle avait laissé pencher en direction du sol et là, ses deux amis dirent en cœur : HERMIONE ? ? ? C'est toi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Mais tout va très bien. Répondit-elle de sa voix la plus chaleureuse et joyeuse. Pourquoi t'es devenue comme ça ? C'est bon arrêter avec vos questions dit Draco. J'ai l'impression d'être à un spectacle avec Granger seule sur scène. Il se retourna pour partir mais Hermione lui dit à la surprise générale : Draco, attend. Je vient avec toi. Elle prit son sac à dos et partit à la suite du serpentard. Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée. Leur Hermione, partir avec un serpentard, qui de plus s'appelle Malfoy et l'appeler par son prénom. Hermione avait un problème mais les deux garçon ne savait quoi pensé.  
  
Pendant se temps Hermione suivait Draco qui semblait très heureux d'être en sa compagnie. Au fait, merci Draco. Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir aider dans le compartiment. Mais de rien. Hermione lui sourit et il ne pu s'empêcher de faire pareil. Draco ne souriait jamais d'un sourire sincère. Il était toujours narquois ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais cette fois était une exception. Hermione entra dans un compartiment et prit le jeune homme par la main pour le faire entrer lui aussi. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Hermione se rende compte qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et qu'il fallait qu'ils se changent. Draco voulut sortir du compartiment pour laisser Hermione se changer mais celle-ci avait déjà commencer à enlevé le haut alors il décida de rester. Il sortit son uniforme de son sac à dos et se changea lui aussi. La gryfondore qui avait fini de se changer avant lui ne manqua pas de laissait balader son regard par dessus son livre. Le train arriva. Ils descendirent ensemble du train tout en parlant du beau temps et de la pluie.  
  
Hagrid n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle demanda à Harry : Qui est la jeune fille avec Malfoy ? C'est Hermione... dit Harry d'un ton las. 'Mione ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Harry, elle était avec Draco Malfoy ! Et bien si. C'est bien elle. Hagrid n'ajouta rien et suivit des yeux la calèche de Draco et Hermione des yeux tous en s'occupant des première années.  
  
La pluie commença à tomber. En sortant de la calèche , Draco prit le soin de mettre sa cape aux dessus de leur têtes sous les yeux du directeur de Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était la jeune fille avec son élève. Puis les élève arrivant dans la grande salle, regardèrent bizarrement le serpentard et la gryffondore qui était côte à côte sans s'envoyer des insulte ni rien. Les jeunes gens se séparèrent pour aller s'asseoir chacun à leur table respective. Le maître des potion n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette jeune fille qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était mais vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette jeune gryffondore l 'émouvait . Il savait pas, ni pourquoi, ni comment mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard vers lui. Un regard qui ressemblait à un appelle à l'aide, la glace qui recouvrait le cœur du professeur se mit à fondre. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation. Il se décida d'aller lui donner rendez-vous après le repas.  
  
Hermione mangeait tranquillement en jetant de tant en temps de petits regards vers son nouvel ami de Serpentard. D'un coup, elle sentit un regard sur elle et vit que son professeur de potion la regardait avec quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas dans le regard. On aurait dit de la tendresse ou de la compassion .  
  
A la fin du repas alors que Hermione allait rejoindre ses quartier de préfète en chef avec son homologue masculin qui n'était autre que Malfoy , elle vit le directeur de la maison Serpentard se diriger vers elle et il lui dit sur un ton qui ressemblait à un ton paternel si il ne s'agissait pas de Rogue : - Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau demain soir s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais parler de vos compétence en matière de potions. Bien professeur. Demain soir, 19 heures dans mon bureau. Bien professeur.  
  
Draco s'approcha de Hermione et lui demanda : Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Me demander simplement si je pouvais passer à son bureau demain soir. Il veut que l'on parle « de ma compétence en matière de potion ». Le « Oh... » de Draco fut la seule chose qui ponctua cette discution passionnante. Avant de se coucher, il s'enlacèrent et chacun partit de son côté.  
  
Harry confiait ses inquiétude à Ron. Tu pense que 'Mione et Malfoy sont... enfin... sorte ensemble ? 'Mione et la fouine bondissante ? Impossible ! C'est juste que 'Mione doit avoir quelque soucis qui lui font perdre la tête... Tu as raison. Harry essaya pendant toute la nuit de se convaincre que Hermione passait seulement un mauvais cap et qu'elle devait simplement prendre son temps pour retrouver le bon chemin. Harry essaya par tous les moyen qui était en sa possession à ce moment là, de trouver pourquoi Hermione avait autant changer. Sur cette pensée Harry s'endormit et tous le collège devint un lieux de calme, sauf pour une jeune fille qui faisait un horrible cauchemar.  
  
Attention Julien ! L'homme ne vit pas le camion à temps. Sa femme et lui, étaient morts sur le coup. Ils rentraient de leur travail. Ils étaient enfin en vacances. Ils allaient les passer avec leur fille, jeune sorcière de 15 ans, qu'ils ne voyaient presque jamais. Ils devaient partir pour Paris et pour Hanau( en Allemagne). Ils parlaient de leur futures vacances quand tout un coup, le camion qui les précédait freina et ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter. La femme est passer à travers le pare-brise et l'homme se fracassa le crâne sur le volant. 1heure30 plus tard :  
  
Il faudra être forte jeune fille. La jeune fille en question hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et sortit de la voiture. Un homme l'emmena quelque mètres plus loin et là, la jeune fille s'effondra. Elle vit plusieurs pompiers qui tentaient de dégagé des personnes d'une voiture encastrée dans un poids lourd. Elle voyait ses parents. Ces parents mort alors que sa vie ne faisait que commencer. Morts alors qu'elle venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle se releva et demanda à rentrer chez elle. Elle monta dans la voiture et d'un coup s'arrêta devant un cimetière. Elle était habillé différemment que quand elle avait vu ses parents se faire désincarcéré de leur voiture. Elle entra dans le cimetière sous les regards désolés de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle avait le regard froid et en même temps lointain. Elle arriva devant le futur trou dans lequel ses deux parents allaient être enterrés. Elle se pencha pour voir le fond mais vit seulement ses deux défunts parents qui lui demandait de les rattrapés. Elle se penchait au dessus du trou et d'un coup tomba dans un trou sans fond.  
  
- NON ! ! ! hurla Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, là où elle pourrait s'occuper pour ne pas dormir. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle ne voulait pas revoir cet affreux rêve. Lorsque elle poussa la porte de sa chambre elle tomba nez à nez avec un Draco, en boxer, tout décoiffé, qui se disputait avec le gardien de la porte de la préfète en chef. Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ce que je fais ici ? Tu hurlais comme je ne sais pas quoi et cet imbécile de tableau n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer. Désolé... J'ai juste fait un cauchemar . Tu veux en parler ? Non ... Sur ce le jeune homme pris Hermione dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. - C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là. Il murmurait ces mots dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il l'emmena vers le sofa qui était en face de la cheminée, alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette magique. La jeune fille était bien dans des bras protecteur. La douceur du feu lui chatouillait le bout des doigts et contre toutes attentes s'endormit. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : Rien à moi, gniagniagnia et gniagniagnia, mais moi je dit ! Si vous me retirer mon lotus ! Moi j'arrête le pot ! Et oui tout est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Réponse au Reviews :  
  
Maud.62 : Je sais qu'elle est bizarre mais en fait, Hermione est paumé après la mort de ses parents. Je pense que c'est assez dur de comprendre pourquoi elle se jette dans les bras de son pire ennemi mais quand tu en sauras un peu plus, tu comprendra.   
  
JohannaMalfoy : J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! ! !   
  
Slydawn : Et bien la voilà en exclusivité ! ! ! ! (  
  
Bonne Lecture Sélène-Hélix-Crystal  
  
PS : Attention pour tous les gens qui haïssent Marylin Manson ou des gens tel que P !NK ou Evanescence. Tous ceux qui n'aiment pas les paroles (malgré que les paroles de Manson ne seront pas traduite car trop... explicites ) devront faire attention car les prochains chapitre pourront en contenir. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. :P  
  
PPS : J'avoue que mes chapitre son très court mais je vais essayer de mieux faire malgré que je sois obligé de prendre des cours de rattrapage de maths... BEURK ! ! ! ! !   
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond. Tous ce qui c'état passé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Son cauchemar, la dispute entre Draco et le tableau des Gryffondors, et son sommeil dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu sourire lorsque qu'elle vit les beaux yeux bleu d'un Draco à peine réveiller mais elle ne put pas . Elle se souvint de son cauchemar ou plutôt la mort de ses parents. Elle ne put que le regarder avec des yeux remplit de douleurs et de tristesse et elle partit dans sa chambre pour se changer.  
  
Maintenant, Hermione était une fille bien proportionné et elle le savait. C'est pourquoi elle avait raccourci sa jupe, lié le bas de sa chemise pour laisser voir son nombril, laissée tombé ses cheveux devenus raide sur son visage peint avec du noir percé au nez et à l'arcade mais surtout ravagé par la mélancolie.  
  
Hermione partit manger sans attendre son homologue qui prenait sa douche. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la « nouvelle » Hermione. Il y avait du se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle change à se point, ça tous le monde le savait. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé. Même ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, ne le savait .  
  
Elle partit donc s'asseoir en bout de table loin de tous le monde. Le professeur Rogue en profita pour détailler la Gryffondor. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre eux. On aurait dit que le professeur était le seul à la comprendre comme si il avait vécu la même chose.  
  
La première heure de cour arriva et Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait Potion . C'est à dire qu'elle allait devoir subir toutes les railleries des Serpentards, Malfoy mis à part, et que si ils parlaient de ses parents, elle allait faire un carnage avec quelques sorts qu'elle avait apprit dans un livre de magie noire . Sans un regard pour le reste de la salle, la jeune fille reparti vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de potions. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune des préfet en chef lorsqu'elle entendit Draco sortir de la salle de bains et marcha rapidement vers les cachots. Manque de chance, elle percuta quelqu'un. - Tu peux pas faire attention ? - Miss Granger, je vous prierez de me parler sur un autre ton. Puisque c'est comme ceci que vous prenez la chose, dit-il en voyant la fille montrer qu'elle n'en n'avait rien à faire, je vous prierez de venir à vos 2 semaines de retenus à 20h précise dans mon bureau. A compter de ce soir. La jeune fille suivit son chemin et Severus Rogue était bien content de lui. Il avait trouvé un prétexte pour approcher la gryfondor sans éveiller les soupçons. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du cour de potions et s'assit sur le sol et réfléchie à tous les événements de la veille. D'abord, elle avait envoyé bouler Draco, enfin Malfoy, avant de le suivre simplement parce qu'il avait empêcher ses meilleurs amis de la regarder fixement. Puis elle l'avait enlacé avant d'aller se coucher et le comble du comble et elle avait fini sa nuit dans ses bras ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ça. Elle pris donc une bonne résolution : Elle recommencerait à être pareil qu'avant sa transformation mais en moins faible et en plus froide. Il allait souffrir pour les 5 années où il l'avait fait souffrir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue repartait vers ses appartement pour prendre ses fiche de cour avant de passer par son bureau pour aller faire se classe. Mais quelque chose le titillait. Ce regard. Le regard d'Hermione pendant la répartition, le regard lorsqu'il c'était percuter . Cela le troublait et il détestait ça. Il entra dans son bureau, entra dans la salle par la porte du fond et déverrouilla la porte pour que les lèves puissent entré. Il vit alors, l'objet de ses pensées entrer et aller s 'asseoir à une table tout au fond de la classe, contrairement à son habitude. Le professeur Rogue re verrouilla la porte et alla se placer devant Hermione un regard chargé de tendresse malgré qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. - Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce qui vous tourmente autant pour avoir autant changé ? - Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous fichez bien que je sois malheureuse ou pas . Ou alors cela doit vous réjouir, vu que je suis à Gryffondor ! - Avant d'être élève et Poudlard et à Gryffondor vous êtes une jeune fille qui a des problèmes. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son professeur et fixa les siens . Elle y vit alors quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas au maître des potions : de la tendresse. Elle décida donc à tous confié à ce qui était son pire ennemi après Malfoy . - Je veux bien vous le dire mais cela risque d'être long. Le professeur partit donc vers son bureau, pris un morceau de parchemin griffonna quelque chose dessus puis l'accrocha à sa porte avant de revenir vers Hermione, de prendre son sac et de passer dans une pièce adjacente invitant Hermione à le faire et il ajouta d'une voix qui semblait gentille : - J'ai annulé tous les cours de la matinée . Vous pourrez vous confiez tranquillement comme ça. Hermione réussi à lui faire un petit sourire malgré que son rêve soit toujours en mémoire . En entrant dans la salle après avoir entendu des cris de joies provenant du couloir qui signifiait que des Gryffondor venait d'apercevoir l'affichette elle constata qu'il y avait un couloir assez sombre qui partait du fond du bureau et qui semblait être, en temps normaux, recouvert d'un tableau représentant un serpentant zigzagant dans un lac . Il s'y engouffra suivit de son élève . La jeune fille, malgré son physique « peur de rien », ne se sentait pas très rassuré et sans s'en rendre compte pris la main de son professeur et continua à marcher à côté se son professeur maintenant que le couloir c'était élargit . En arrivant à destination, Hermione découvrit pour la première fois l'appartement de son professeur . Malgré ce qu'elle aurait pu pensé , le lieu n'était pas sombre mais bien éclairé et avec des couleur chaude. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite. - Alors racontez moi tous, Miss Granger. - Et bien voilà professeur... C'est ainsi que commença le long récit de la Gryffondor, entrecoupé quelque fois de sanglots. A la fin du récit, la gryffondore se sentit beaucoup mieux. - Merci professeur rogue, de m'avoir écouté, je vais beaucoup mieux. Ajouta la jeune fille lui faisant un sourire gêné mêlé de larmes. Son professeur ne dit rien mais lui pris affectueusement la main en lui souriant . - Ce n'est rien Miss. Si vous avez encore besoin de parler n'hésiter pas. Au fait j'aimerais que vous dîniez ici, ce soir... enfin je veux dire... que vous ne mangiez pas dans la grande salle et que vous dîniez avec moi pour votre retenue. Dit-il gêné. -Cela sera avec joie professeur. Dit gentiment la fille avant de se retourner et partir en direction de ses appartement de préfète en chef pour pouvoir aller se préparé comme il se devait pour dîner avec le seul qui puisse la faire sourire : Séverus Rogue.  
  
  
  
Alors, ça vous as plu ? ? ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez par reviews s'il vous plaît... J'essaye de faire la suite au plus vite mais je suis très prise entre les cours de rattrapage, l'écriture de mon livre, mes lectures, mes sorties avec mes potes et l'écritures d'autres fics que je vais sûrement bientôt publier sur ce site... Je suis déborder ! ! ! :D  
  
Biz ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
